1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In light-emitting elements suitable for face-up-type mounting, a light transmissive conductive film such as indium tin oxide (ITO) is formed on approximately an entire surface of a p-type semiconductor layer to diffuse an electric current from a p-side pad electrode to the p-type semiconductor layer. Also, there have been proposed light-emitting elements in which the p-side pad electrode is formed on an insulation film provided on a portion of the light transmissive conductive film, and the p-side pad electrode and the light transmissive conductive film are electrically connected via an opening portion formed in the insulation film, which can improve light extraction efficiency of the light emitting element (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-199395).
In recent years, further improvement in the light extraction efficiency of light-emitting elements has been required, along with an increase in output of the light-emitting elements. Accordingly, in embodiments of the present invention, it is an object to provide a light-emitting element in which absorption of light emitted from a semiconductor stacked body by an electrode is reduced, and the light extraction efficiency can be further improved.